the origins of happy tree friends
by jrmgenius
Summary: my take on the origins of the happy tree friends.


"Help!" A small animal with blue fur yelled as he walked through the forest, arm broken and many cuts on his body. "Please, I need help!" He yelled once more as his voice echoes through out the forest, Still feeling horrible throbbing pain all over his body. As he continued walking, he finally came across a small city called "happy tree" "oh thank god. Some civilization" He said as he continued to walk closer to the city as he hoped that the people would help him.

"anyone, help me please! I Accidentally crashed my car into a tree and my wife died in the crash" He yelled out. He continued to walk and call out until he saw lumpy "oh sir excuse me. I need help," He said as he went up to him, Lumpy was shocked at the what he was looking at. He quickly took him into his hospital and cared for him afterwards.

after a few hours passed all of his minor wounds were healed and he was given a cask, "Thank you so much sir" He said to lumpy "your welcome uh, what's your name exactly?" lumpy responded "my name is sirvil" He responded "oh, well you welcome sirvil" Lumpy responded and Sirvil left the hospital.

A few days later, Sirvil rented a house in happy town and tired to move on from what happened to his wife. Things were okay for awhile, but then the people of happy tree started to suspect that maybe he intentionally drove his car into a tree in an act of murder against his wife, they thought this because they discovered that no one was one the road when the crash happened. Plus they discovered hateful notes about his wife in his original house.

The people there became suspicious and some even feared him, thus he became more and more isolated from society but he didn't know why. Then the people of happy tree decided that they would circle around him and execute him for what he did.

Later that night, all of the citizens circled sirvil and started to throw rocks at him. Each rock hurt more then the last as a horrible pain went all over his body as bruises started to appear once more. A strange mixture of pure hatred and bone chilling fear filled his mind as he attempted to escape, but one of citizens would push him back into the circle of death.

Then, Lumpy approached Sirvil with a large rock and said "you monster" before throwing the large heavy rock on Sirvil's head, thus making a large crack in the middle of Sirvil's head as blood leaked from his now exposed skull. The citizen then left the body to rot and continued their day, almost as if nothing ever happened.

Sirvil head hellish, screams in every direction as he felt horrible get retching fear "where I am!?" He asked in hopes of anyone to respond, but no one responded as he could only see red fire around him. "your in a special place for sinners like you" Sirkin heard a deep voice behind him, he looked to where source was.

His eyes approached a tall red muscular figure with long black horns and hooves for feet, his red demonic eyes struck the worst fear Sirkin ever felt, "your...your the devil, why yes I am" Satan interrupted "Oh god oh god" Sirvin said as another wave of pure anxiety filled his mind "am I actually in hell?" He thought to himself as he backed up from the devil "will I actually burn here forever?" He though to himself once more as he started to hyperventilate.

"calm down please" The devil said as sirkin took a deep breath and tried his best to look at him, although he wanted to run, he feared that if he didn't listen the devil would immediately do something horrible to him "good, now I want to make a deal with you" the devil said "o-o-k, what's the deal?" Sirvin asked in a frail scared voice "well, don't you feel hatred towards those townsfolk that killed you?" The devil asked, Sirvin remembered the pain that those people brought him.

He clenched his fist in anger and said "yes, I truly do hate those bastards" He responded "now that's the spirit" The devil responded "now, if you hate that towns people so much, then would't you want them to feel pain like yours?" The devil asked "yeah" Sirvil responded "well, what if I told you that in exchange for the soul of your wife, I could kill all of those city folk and put their souls inside of a pocket dimension identical to their city, and from there you could torture them in what ever sick and twisted way you could think of, would you accept?" The devil said before putting his hand out of sirvil to shake.

Sirvil thought about it for a little bit before saying "Sure" and shaking his hand "good doing business with you sir" He said before leading his hand towards a simple wooden door. Sirvil opened the door and saw a single glass ball attached to wooden staff and a fancy wooden chair sitting there, just for him, but everything else was just pure darkness.

Sirkin looked into the ball and saw the town of happy tree just as normal as it always were, Sirkin imagined a knife fly right into sniffles head. The ball almost immediately reenacted the same thing that he thought up in his mind "yes, now this is gonna be amazing" He said as he began to laugh harder and harder as he continued his horrible acts upon the citizens of happy tree.

Now, to this day he still tortures inhabitants of happy tree, they forget their previous torture so that they don't get suspicious of their fucked up reality, forever suffering in an eternal hell created by a man filled with hatred, never able to feel complete fulfillment as he always wants more pain and suffering for the people who caused him pain.

And that is the origins of the happy tree friends series.


End file.
